Leather Angel
by chaoticcyanide
Summary: Mello-x-Misa. Crack pairing. Leather angel-not so sweet, leather angel-you try to kill me'


_**Leather Angel**_

_Crack pairing for blackdragonflower_

_Rated to be safe_

_**Warning: **__Mello-x-Misa pairing, abuse, mention of self injury, odd pairing, OOC_

_00_

_Misa's POV_

_Leather angel, no so sweet_

_Leather angel, you try to kill me_

Misa Misa had been struck by inspiration, but Light-kun wasn't happy she was slacking off. I always slack off, I always do something wrong in Light-kun's eyes, but he loves me still. I know he does! Misa isn't in denial…Ryuk says I am, though. But I'm not, Light-kun does love me and Light-kun killed the murderer that killed my parents.

I coil up into a ball and squeak in pain as the fresh bruises on my back begin to hurt. "Misa Misa is in pain," I whine to myself, wishing Mochi-kun would get some aspirin for me, but he's not here.

_Leather angel, leather angel_

_You sicken me_

_Leather angel, you set a spell on me_

I giggle and pull Mochi-kun towards a store, _Hot Topic_ and start to tug him inside, but he refuses.

"Misa-chan, can't we just head back down? Light is certainly wondering where you're at." I pout cutely.

"But Mochi…"

"No buts, Misa, let's go." He lightly grabs Misa-Misa's arm and starts tugging me away from the gothic store and my eyes catch on a cute blonde in all leather. How long had he been there? He's eating chocolate [fattening food and I smile and wave, he just raises his hand lightly. To me, he looks like the leather angel in my dreams. His eyes keep watch on me as Mochi-kun tugs me away.

_Leather angel, leather angel_

_I'm in love with you_

_Dear, leather angel_

_You are more spice_

_Then sugar_

"Misa, I told you to be doing your work! Not writing songs! And I thought you retired…"

"Sorry, Light-kun, Misa will try to do better!" I quickly scramble to hide my song, but he grabs it before I do, his eyes narrow dangerously and I squirm back, praying he wont hit me. Alas, I was wrong, when he struck me down with the notebook.

"No more writing songs!" He snarls, icily. I nod, biting my lower lip and he huffs.

"I'm going back to the station. _Stay here_."

I nod again, knowing to keep my mouth shut, I flinch when the door slams. When he left, I begin to cry. Misa-Misa can't do anything to make her Light-kun happy.

_You kill me leather angel_

_Leather angel_

_Leather angel_

_Put a spell on me_

I tug at Mochi's arm, trying to get him to go into the store with me. "Misa-Misa, we can't play around all the time," he protests.

"But—"

"Misa, I have to go and make a quick call, so **stay here**." I nod and I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked around. Finally, I find the person who was watching me and I smile innocently.

"Hi there!" I chirp and he sighs, taking a bite of the chocolate he was eating. Something had him annoyed and I intended to find out. [Plus, he was kind of cute…NO! Misa-Misa is only Light-kuns! No one elses! Bad Misa-Misa! I walk over and smile cutely at him, he had blond hair, a terrible burn on his left side of his face and the coldest blue eyes I have ever seen. "You look lonely…"

"I'm not," he snaps. I flinch back, a natural response for me now that Light has started to hit me. He notices and sighs, "Sorry, Misa."

I was about to ask him how he knew my name, but then remembered I was once a model and I smile. "It's alright!! You wanna go shopping?"

"Wha…ugh…n-" I grab his arm before he could finish his rejection and pull him towards a store I hope he would love to be him.

_**Hot Topic.**_

_Leather angel_

_Intoxicate me_

_Leather angel_

_**Kill me**_

_Mello's POV_

So…how did I get stuck shopping with the same girl I was supposed to be spying on? I pull out a mini skirt and a black blouse, walk over to her, while she was admiring one of the cashier, and stuffed the clothes into her arms and directed her to the changing room. Pay back's a bitch, after all.

"Try these on. Now."

"Mochi-san could be back now," she protests, but I ignore her. I think I was beginning to have fun. "…and Light-kun wont be happy if I'm late…" But she happily goes in and I had to wait a few minutes before she stepped out, and I step back a few inches and glance her over. Bruises adorned her pale legs, as well as her arms, I noticed a series of cuts on her wrist and I grab her arm, to examine the wounds. How did I over-look this? Not notice this part of her life? The suicidal part, the abuse. I knew Kira was using her, but beating her? "Um…M-Misa has to get changed and go…"

Before I could say anything about the wounds, she hurries back in and quickly changes, and returns, and smiles weakly at me. "Bye!"

And she walks out, as if nothing has happened, as if the wounds weren't there. As if I wont say anything to anyone [Near should probably know…wait…what the hell am I thinking?. "Misa, wait."

She stops and looks at me, curiously. I walk over to her, lightly grabbing her chin and placing a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away only a few seconds later. "See ya!"

And she leaves, I made a mental note to tell someone; possibly to Mogi, through Near. That was going to happen, for sure.

_Finis._


End file.
